


Radiant Fire

by purplesocrates



Series: 800 followers giveaway [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, M/M, Prompt Fill, Will Graham Has Encephalitis, canon adjacent, savoureux fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: Prompt:Will figured out early on that Hannibae is the ripper, but through a series of unfortunate events hasn't been able to tell him. Hannibae wants to be seen by Will so badly, he does increasingly ridiculous things with the ripper kills driving Will over the edge of crazy until he's ready to kill Hannibae. Eventually he confronts Hannibae in the 'of course I knew it was you you utter moron' fashion.    Fluff, rom-comesqe, not so much crack. Team sassy science also appreciated. Bless my dorks in love.  ❤





	Radiant Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for @and-i-blog . many apologies for how late this is!

Will looks at the corpse of Cassie Boyle and realises  _ this is a gift _ .  His mind is cleared and he sees for the first time.  He looks at her, strangely beautiful in her horror, in this field.  Pale skin, dark crows, blue sky and antlers he realises she is everything the previous murders aren’t.  He almost smiles but manages to stop himself. It is generally not the done thing to smile at crime scenes and Jack is already close to impaling Will on a stags head all of his own.  Will’s mind is more interested in whomever did this than the other killer. The allure of getting into this person's mind is almost overwhelming. He spends longer than he needs looking at the scene just to  _ feel  _ it.  

 

His revelry is interrupted by Jack and he feels a swell of anger at him.  He wonders, the first of many times to come,  _ who could produce such beauty in such horror?  _

 

***

 

Hannibal is feeling good.  He has never met someone that holds the sheer staggering amount of possibilities that Will Graham holds.  The way his minds works. The way he feels. What he sees. How he sees. It is so beautiful to Hannibal it almost takes his breath away.  He wants Will to see him. He longs to see himself through Will’s eyes. He wants to touch the inside of Will, he wants to reach inside and feel the warmth of him.  It feels like he has finally found someone who sees what he sees. Will Graham seeps under his skin and makes it burn.

 

He wonders, the first time of many times to come,  _ what it would feel like to burn up in a radiant fire? Together. _

 

***

 

Will feels panic.  He feels a well of it that he may drown in.  It is unbidden and he really doesn’t expect it.  As much empathy as he has he usually pushes it so far down that he very rarely allows himself worry about others.  This panic is burning through his veins threatening to consume him. The thought that Hannibal could be gone. That the one person who seems to understand him, who seems to not just tolerate him but enjoys his company and his thoughts fills him with a dreaded grief.  He walks into that office and sees Hannibal battered, bloody and beautiful and feels relief flood him. He also sees relief reflected back at him and that’s what makes his stomach flip. 

 

He wonders once again,  _ who could produce such beauty in such horror?  _

 

***

 

Hannibal sees Will walk into his office his eyes looking everywhere, his mind reaching out to every corner of this scene putting it together in seconds.  Eventually they meet Hannibal’s eyes and he feels they both breathe a sigh of relief at the same time. He looks at Will coming towards him, careful and deliberate steps designed not to spook and he feels a swell of feeling that threatens to overwhelm him.  Suddenly he is drowning in those blue eyes and he has no defences left.

 

He wonders once again,  _ what it would feel like to burn up in a radiant fire? Together. _

  
  


***

  
  


Will is watching Hannibal mutilate the corpse of the Doctor he took Will to see. Then the memory of being drugged is coming back to him.  Will obviously woke too early from the drugs Hannibal gave him. A very rare mistake from Hannibal. Will wonders at it, perhaps he wants Will to see this.  After all Will has understood Hannibal for sometime he just didn’t want to admit to himself. The why has not fully formed in his head yet, it is lurking around in the dark, hooves pushing up dirt and breath fogging the cold darkness.  Hannibal, his friend, his psychiatrist, his perfect opposite, did this. Did this for Will to show him, to make him see. Is he going to tell Jack? Is he going to arrest Hannibal? Will anyone believe him? No. He will be officially mad, they can put him in a hospital and be done with him.  Everyone will feel an unexpressed relief to not have to deal with him anymore. 

 

He sighs, goes back to pretend he is still unconscious in the MRI machine and once again thinks, for possibly the hundredth time that day,  _ what to do about Hannibal? _

  
  
  


***

 

Hannibal is frustrated.  He knows that Will must at least be starting to suspect.  He isn’t sure exactly why he wants Will to know. Curiosity he supposes.  He wants to know what Will is going to do. Will he report him? Arrest him?  Will he be believed? Hannibal supposes not. Jack is his friend now and the rest of the team think of him as harmless peacock.  He is slowly realising that the need for Will to know is growing inside of him. Killing his associate while Will was so close by was thrilling for him.  If Will had woken up too early and seen him what would he have done?

 

He sighs and once again thinks, for possibly the hundredth time that day,  _ what to do about Will? _

 

***

 

Will looks at the burnt remains of Georgia Machen and feels sorrow.  He feels understanding, he feels rage but he also feels sorrow. He thinks about standing in the forest in the snow shouting at her that she is alive.  Wondering to himself if he was alive. She was his lifeline, if she could survive her madness perhaps he could survive his. The difference being that Will knows the face of his madness intimately, he is haunted by his cologne, the smoothness of his voice as it thinks Will’s thoughts.

 

He knows he needs to do something, he can feel all the pieces slotting into place.  He can feel the chess game coming to an end. He sighs and once again thinks, for possibly the hundredth time that day,  _ what to do about Hannibal? _

 

***

 

Hannibal calls Jack.   He tells him what he has seen.  He puts a blanket around Will and feels sorrow, he feels understanding and regret but it can’t be helped.  He wanted to know what would happen. This. He watches as they bundle Will into a van, he watches as he is driven away.  He watches as Jack watches the team comb through Will’s house. He watches as Will’s dogs are taken away, much like their master, bundled into a van.

 

He doesnt like this feeling of regret and sorrow that is coiling in his stomach.  It is most unlike him. He sighs and once again thinks, for possibly the hundredth time that day,  _ what to do about Will? _

 

***

 

Will looks down at Hannibal sat at his desk.  He sees the monster underneath the skin, he sees its slick black skin, he sees the antlers rising above his head.  Will feels impaled on them. Will watches Hannibal’s hands, surgeons hands, killers hands, artists hands and wonders what they would feel like wrapped around his throat.  Hannibal could kill him now say it was self defence. After all no-one sees Hannibal for what he is, no-one but Will.

 

He sighs and once again thinks, for possibly the hundredth time that day,  _ what to do about Hannibal? _

 

***

 

Hannibal glances at Will asleep in his car as they drive through the rain.  He feels that curiosity that  _ need _ bubbling under the surface of skin.  Perhaps this is the moment, perhaps this is the moment that Will can finally admit to himself who Hannibal is and who Will is.  Hannibal wants to see what Will is going to do. He as ever finds himself forever and hopelessly intrigued by Will Graham. He looks at Will’s pale profile, those pre-raphaelite curls, that pale skin and he longs to reach out and touch him, to remove that fever or burn up with him.

 

He sighs and once again thinks, for possibly the hundredth time that day,  _ what it would feel like to burn up in the radiant fire? Together. _

 

***

“You were just curious what I would do.  Someone like me. Someone who thinks how I think.  Wind him up and watch him go. And apparently, Dr. Lecter this is how I go.”

  
“Will.”

 

“I knew, I always knew but now I see, I see you.”

 

“As I you.  I can see you Will, I always have.  I wanted you to see me, to know me, to know that I know you.”

 

“What happens now?”

 

“What do you want to happen?”  Will drops the gun to the floor with a clatter.  “We don’t have long. I am sure Jack is not far behind.”  Hannibal takes a step closer to Will who doesn’t back away.  He cups Will’s face with his hand “come with me I have one more gift for you.”

 

Will looks into the face of his destruction and salvation.  He can see the monster he is reflected back at him. He feels a wave of mutual understanding crash at his feet.  He breathes a sigh of relief that makes his whole body shake. Hannibal envelopes him in his arms stroking his hair “we can go home together.”

 

Will looks up from Hannibal’s embrace and wonders  _ what it would feel like to burn up in this radiant fire? Together. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are alway adored xxx


End file.
